


(PODFIC) Magnetic Properties of Orange Fleece by popkin16

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Atlantis' return to the Pegasus Galaxy lands them on a cold planet. Rodney brings out the fleece. John is captivated.





	(PODFIC) Magnetic Properties of Orange Fleece by popkin16

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnetic Properties of Orange Fleece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970988) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6s5cpa9lwjw1y56/Magnetic_Properties_of_Orange_Fleece.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Frost Waltz" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
